Catch A Falling Star
by astronomylover
Summary: There's nothing like a shooting star to catch a sparkling's eye...especially a sparkling who's supposed to be in recharge. Prowl/Jazz.


Catch a Falling Star…

It was at the stroke of midnight when the first shooting star crossed the sky. Tiny doorwings perked up and little optics widened behind their visor at the sight. Flashes of light didn't normally cross the inky blackness of the night, the little one knew. This intrigued her; what made tonight so special? Little hands reached up to grip the topmost bar of the recharge berth, and with a feat of strength not normally displayed by the sparkling, she pulled herself upright.

Little optics widened again, this time accompanied by a soft chirp, as another shooting star flared across the darkness of the night. What _were_ those flashes? She had never seen anything like them before. The sparkling let out a sad cooing sound as another shooting star flashed across the night; she was strong enough to pull herself upright, but inside, she knew that she wasn't big enough to get out of the recharge berth by herself and closer to the mysterious flashes of light to investigate. Her doorwings drooped sadly as her CPU realized that she was stuck…or, at least, until her creators came out of recharge.

"Why are you not in recharge, Rave?"

Having become acclimated to the lack of noise in the room, Rave was startled at the sudden intrusion of sound; she tried to turn around on the berth so that she could face the source of the noise, but was still not strong enough to support herself without holding onto another object, and as soon as she let go of the top rail, Rave fell from her standing position to land on her tiny aft with a small _"oof_."

Concern gracing his faceplates, Prowl walked over to the sparkling's recharge berth and picked up his offspring. As soon as the little femme had been picked up, she leaned over and nuzzled Prowl's chestplate before looking up at her creator with focused optics. The look made Prowl smile; as Jazz had pointed out a couple of orns ago, it was the same look the tactician often wore while focusing upon his work – the intensity of the gaze was unmistakable.

"You should be resting, little one," Prowl said softly, rubbing Rave's back between her doorwings. "It's late."

Rave responded with a string of clicks and soft coos, her gaze jumping back and forth between her creator's face and the streaks of light still falling outside the window. Prowl smiled again as he followed his offspring's gaze to the shooting stars. Understanding flickered across his faceplates as the Autobot tactician crossed the room to stand in front of the window. Rave let out a questioning coo as another flash of light streaked by.

"They're pieces of space rock falling through this planet's atmosphere, causing them to light up."

"Coo?" Rave fixed Prowl with an adorably confused stare.

"Shooting stars, Rave."

A series of clicks and whistles followed this statement, complete with small gestures from tiny hands. Prowl smiled and grabbed the small hands, bringing them up to his lips to kiss each one, gaining a small squeal of delight from Rave.

"You forgot somethin'."

Prowl jumped slightly, startled, and turned to see Jazz lounging in the doorway of Rave's room. The tactician smiled as Jazz walked over to his bonded and offspring, at the same time trying to silence his processor from berating him for not paying attention to his surroundings. (His battle computer had engrained the theory of always being on alert into his processor, but since bonding with Jazz, Prowl had been trying to relax and let down his guard more often, and slowly but surely, it was working.) Rave's optics lit up behind her visor as she recognized her other creator. Happy squeals and warbles emanated from the black and whites' sparkling as Jazz wrapped the tactician and his offspring in a hug. Smiling, Prowl spoke.

"What did I forget, Jazz? All the other details are too complicated for her to understand."

Placing a kiss on the top of Rave's head, which gained a happy coo from the little femme, Jazz replied.

"You're supposed t'make a wish."

Prowl cocked his head sideways, a move that Jazz had long ago identified with confusion.

"I don't remember ever reading that before."

"It's an Earth custom; Carly mentioned it t'me a while back," Jazz replied, shooting Prowl a small smile before turning his glance back to Rave.

Rave had trained her visor back on the flashes of light falling outside the window the astrosecond Jazz had stopped talking to her; her creators were interesting, yes, but not half as fascinating as the flashes of light. Despite wanting to observe the shooting stars, the soft tones in which the black and whites were conversing were prompting her recharge sequence to come to the forefront of her processor, causing her attention to waver and her visor to begin to dim. Suddenly finding her CPU a little fuzzy, the little femme laid her head down upon the tactician's chestplate, prompting the two Autobot officers to break off their conversation and look down at their sparkling, smiles gracing their faces.

The black and whites watched their sparkling silently as she fought going into recharge, a battle that she finally lost a few kliks later. Prowl felt Jazz's undying love for him and their sparkling float across the sparkbond, a feeling which he returned as he crossed the room to Rave's recharge berth and laid the sparkling down inside. He watched her for a couple of astroseconds to make sure that she wasn't going to wake before walking back over to Jazz and wrapping his arms around the saboteur from behind. Jazz melted into Prowl's embrace, sending another wave of happiness and love over the bond they shared. Prowl smiled and sighed contentedly as Jazz spoke, his rich tone breaking the silence that had descended upon the room.

"Prowler?"

"Yes, Jazzy?" Prowl replied, smiling as he felt Jazz's excitement of hearing his so-rarely-used nickname.

"What'd you wish for?"

Silence hung in the air for a few astroseconds before Prowl replied.

"I didn't wish for anything."

Jazz frowned, turning in Prowl's embrace to look his bonded in the optics.

"Why not? And if it's because y'think it's a dumb idea, humor me and make a wish."

"I don't think it's dumb."

"Then why not?" Honest curiosity filtered through the bond they shared.

Prowl smiled and kissed Jazz briefly before responding.

"Because, Jazzy, I already have everything I could ever wish for."

Jazz smiled, surprise, shock, and love filtering through the bond.

"Aww, Prowler, I never took you for a hopeless romantic."

Prowl smiled again and hugged Jazz closer, the two of them watching another shooting start streak across the sky.

"You underestimate me, Jazz. Just don't let it get around; the Twins would never take me seriously if they knew."

Jazz laughed, his visor flaring brightly in his amusement.

"Prowler, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked, guys! Trust my first Transformers fic to be a sparkling fic. =] I can't help it if the sparklings are so cute!! 3 Please read and review!!_


End file.
